


纯

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: 约6100字





	纯

 

 

夜里三点收工回家已是常态，蔡徐坤原本还吃不太消这么密集的行程，日子久了也就习惯了。而且越夜越嗨，和醉酒后的状态有些相似，睡眠少了，就会莫名的兴奋。

“明天的行程从下午两点开始，我两点过来接你们。这几日辛苦了，大家回去睡个好觉。坤坤，辛苦你多照顾一下大家。”

经纪人哥哥拍拍他的肩，简单叮嘱了几句便离开了。

这也是头一回经纪人哥哥没和他们一起在宿舍。

一群小孩突然没有了大人的看管，一开始还有些拘谨，各自乖巧地卸妆排队用浴室。也不知道是谁先大叫一声，紧接着这帮孩子就闹起来，有在沙发上扭打的，有掏出手机吃鸡的，有叫外卖等着吃宵夜的，也有困了去睡的。

蔡徐坤是属于困了去睡的那波，突然松懈下来的倦意侵袭了他。强撑着洗漱完毕，就摔在床上，沉沉睡去。

梦到了一些乱七八糟的东西，好像是自己在快乐的云端，有种感觉从脚底挠着他，顺着他的小腿，到膝盖，再到大腿根，一路游走而上。双腿之间，那里……痒得很，他忍不住探手进去，挠一挠就不痒了，他想。

他在一片纯白中猛然惊醒，原来昨晚睡的太沉，没拉窗帘，阳光穿透玻璃砸在他脸上，晃着他有点睁不开眼。他低头一看，果然遗精了。内裤湿糯了一片。他扯开自己的内裤，半硬着的阴茎从柔软的布料中跳出，龟头还有些残留的精液。

他回味起梦中的快感，迟疑了一下，修长的手指伸向自己的阴茎，握住它，上下抚摸着它。

到底是年轻人，就算射精了缓一缓也能迅速勃起。

自己的身体，还是自己最了解。

他不禁放松了身体，快感冲上大脑，整个人斜着瘫软在床上，一只腿垂落在地板上。

已经没有意识了，他的手指在本能的驱动下运动着，从睾丸，到海绵体，到龟头，到马眼，手掌蹭过深红色阴茎上暴起的青筋。所有能让自己舒服的方式，他的手指最为熟悉。

他不由的扬起白皙的颈子，双唇微启，那一瞬间的快感，就要到了。

“啊……”他压低声音轻哼了一声，射在自己的手心。

他看着手心的乳白色粘稠，鬼使神差地，低头闻了闻它的气味，又沾了点，抹在自己的下巴上。

可能因为盒饭吃多了，气味是咸腥的。

他抽过床头的纸巾，擦干净了自己的手。

他脱掉内裤扔在一边，光着身子赤着脚向卫生间走去。

作为节目冠军，C+L的蔡徐坤自己享有一间卧室的特权，而且是带独立卫生间和阳台的主卧。其他成员抽签两人一间，男孩们对他自然是羡慕的，还会过来借用浴缸泡澡什么的。

蔡徐坤爱干净，但也不太介意。阿姨每周过来清洁一次，只要清理过，他就没有问题。

看了看时间，不过是早上十点。还可以做个泡泡浴。蔡徐坤挤了些泡泡浴香波进去，打开水龙头，留着它让它充满整个浴缸。想起自己没拿浴袍，又打开门，想去屋里拿。

他的浴室就在他房间门的左侧，他刚一推开浴室门，便发现自己房间的门虚掩着。他有些讶异，他是蛮注意隐私的人，竟然没注意到自己的门一直没关上。可能是昨天太困了，他想着，便扭了扭把手，关上了门。

一转身，向房间深处走了两步，却看见床上坐了一个人。

他下意识后退，想抓起什么掩盖住自己赤裸的身体，

那人已经站了起来，跨步逼近他，他只得贴墙站着，尽量不去想着自己此时此刻一览无余的身体。

是Justin。

他穿着随便抓起当作睡衣的白色长体恤，露出细长的两条腿。

“坤坤，你刚才在做什么。”

Justin说，纯真的脸上是一丝若有若无的笑容，口气无辜，好像是真的在好奇一般。

“Justin，别闹，我要洗澡了。”蔡徐坤说，避开了他的视线。

他们个子差不多高，现在看来，Justin甚至还要稍微高一些。平时Justin只穿没什么跟的帆布鞋，蔡徐坤热爱各种至少要增高5厘米以上的运动鞋，Justin看起来是比他要矮些，要微微抬眼同他讲话，他也习惯了低头看着Justin。忽然间换做他要仰视Justin，他觉得别扭。

“哥哥，下巴上还有那东西呢。”Justin抬起一只手，在蔡徐坤的脸上蹭了蹭。他的手指沾上已经干涸成膜状的精液，他举起手来，将手指放在蔡徐坤的眼前搓了搓，精液膜裂成粉掉在了他的锁骨上。

“坤坤，不乖。”Justin说，语气里有些委屈：“哥哥怎么能自己偷偷做这种快乐的事。我在门口看着你，魂都要被你勾去了。”

听见Justin这句话，蔡徐坤脸烧的发烫，原来自己刚才那动作被人完整的看去了，自己还毫无察觉，此时此刻，他只想找个地洞钻进去。

“Justin别闹，”蔡徐坤试图推开Justin，却被Justin用力抓住了手腕，他挣扎着，想要让Justin放开他，Justin看着他，加重了手上的力量，另一只手环住蔡徐坤的腰，将对方的下身往自己的方向贴去。

隔着一层薄薄的布料，蔡徐坤立刻察觉到，对方勃起了。

“哥哥，教教我，”Justin说，声音软糯，像是在撒娇一般：“我想要和你一起做这件快乐的事情。”

说着，他便把头垂在蔡徐坤颈窝，像是需要被安慰的小动物一般，额头抵在对方的锁骨，轻轻地扭动。Justin虽然是团队里最小的那个，可是平时总在“坤坤”“蔡徐坤”的没大没小的叫他，除了有事相求时才会唤上一声“哥哥”，那也是干脆的“哥哥”二字，完全不似现在这种旖旎上扬的音调，他的鼻息喷在蔡徐坤光裸的肌肤上，缠着那缠绵的呼唤，搔着他很痒。

在他腰间的那只手，正顺着他的脊背轻敲着，像是在弹奏着什么乐章。

蔡徐坤脑中一片混乱，他的理智告诉应该立刻推开并呵斥对方，但心底又有个声音在他耳边说，看啊，这是多么难得的刺激呐。

“哥哥……” Justin又叫了一声，他回过神来，轻轻嗓子，他告诉自己应该拒绝对方，他应该告诉Justin这样是不对的，他应该告诉Justin让他离开他的房间，今天的事就当作一切都没有发生。

可Justin并没有给他开口的机会。

这个小他四岁的弟弟，抬起他的下巴，用鼻尖描摹着他喉结的形状。

然后直起身，看着他的眼睛，低头吻住他。

Justin刚吃过糖，吻起来是甜甜的奶味。他想，可能是尤长靖从超市买的大白兔奶糖，它们换了玻璃瓶的包装，不再是白色塑封装，装在玻璃瓶更诱人了。可经纪人哥哥不准尤长靖吃糖，Justin撒了几个娇，就获得了这罐糖的处置权。但其他几个哥哥没有让他开心几分钟，便把那罐糖分光了。

“坤坤，给你。”Justin冲他眨眨眼，塞了一把糖到他手心。他刚偷藏了几颗，知道对方从不参与这种幼稚的活动，特地留了几颗给他。

“嘶”，蔡徐坤的舌尖被Justin咬到，他吃痛地倒抽了一口气，回过神来，将精神集中在眼前的男孩身上。对方显然没多少经验，凭着本能在他嘴里横冲直撞，激烈的鲁莽，可听到蔡徐坤叫了，便赶紧停下，关切地看着他，用眼神询问着他痛吗。

蔡徐坤没有说话，只是抬起原本垂在身体两边的手，勾住了Justin的脖子。

他们这么胡乱的吻着，混乱中Justin的体恤早就被脱掉丢在了一旁，可能是蔡徐坤拽的，也可能是他主动脱下的。而赤裸的蔡徐坤已经被他压在床上，他完全回忆不起从墙角到床上这个过程中发生了什么，他只知道他们唇舌交缠，舍不得分开。他们激吻着，Justin好像要把他吞掉，这是Justin第一次和蔡徐坤发生亲密接触，内心深处，他已肖想了许久，未曾想过今日能够实现他自觉肮脏的“愿望”。

现在，光裸着的蔡徐坤，就在他的身下。他湿漉漉的眼睛纯净地望着他，黑色的眼眸染上粉色的欲望，可这和他的圣洁感并不冲突，反而意外的和谐。

他的阴茎已经完全勃起，微微颤抖，龟头吐出透明的液体，宣布着主人的兴奋，好像在说“欢迎品尝”。

Justin毫不犹豫地俯身含住他。

他跪在蔡徐坤双腿之间，含住他的阴茎，这同样也是Justin第一次为男人口交，在靠近那玩意的时候他有些紧张，不知道尝起来会是什么味道呢。他们在后台换衣服的时候他会盯着蔡徐坤的屁股，蔡徐坤太瘦了，屁股上没什么肉，但动起来还是会被内裤勒出形状。Justin只敢盯着他的屁股多看几眼，然后幻想对方性器的模样，蔡徐坤一转身他会迅速移开视线，生怕自己还不太会遮掩的目光引起蔡徐坤的注意。

味道是咸咸的，大概是汗的味道吧。其实和女人那里也没有特别大的差异，女人那里更软，更湿润些，Justin想。

Justin的第一次是在一个现在已经出道的姐姐的带领下完成的，姐姐躺在他宿舍的床上，那时他们在韩国，住的上下铺，Justin睡下铺。男孩子的宿舍，又脏又乱，可姐姐并没有介意，她自然地躺下，张开双腿，裙子很短，短到都不用掀开。姐姐的阴部做了激光，没有一丝毛发，那时候还小的Justin，刚开始好奇性是怎么回事，女人的生殖器，原来是这个样子，他想，他的舌头被粉色的阴道吸住，味道，是咸的。“够了，进来，”姐姐说，高耸的胸部伴随着她的呻吟声起起伏伏。

Justin慌张地撞进来，一开始他都没找清位置在哪，往下了几寸，姐姐抓着他的阴茎塞进正确的位置。

好紧，好暖。Justin 想。几乎同时，他便在姐姐的体内射精了。

他觉得有些丢人，可是那姐姐却大笑的做起身，走进了厕所关上门。

他在姐姐的调教下技术越来越好，姐姐出道去了，他也有了新的床伴，但就是床伴而已，为了保持妆容完整，他们很少接吻。毕竟他们的职业特殊，正经的恋爱很难实现，短暂的性爱倒是容易满足。欲望这东西对男人来说是很容易燃起也容易解决的东西，Justin本以为自己这几年都会这样了，直到他遇见了蔡徐坤。

他在韩国就见过蔡徐坤，和现在不太一样，那时候脸上还有肉，笑起来少年感十足。蔡徐坤周围的人都很让着他，他就负责撒娇好了。

Justin挺羡慕的，虽然大家也都让着他，但是他还是挺羡慕的。

“你也是中国人吗？”蔡徐坤好奇的问。

“是啊，我温州的。”Justin说。

“好巧啊，我爸爸也是温州人呢。”蔡徐坤甜甜地笑了起来，从口袋里掏出一块奶糖递给Justin：“最后一块啦，留给你。”

接着蔡徐坤就和队友们去其他练习室了。

Justin张开手，手心里是一块白色的大白兔奶糖。

那晚他第一次在梦里和男人缠绵，虽然他不知道具体该怎么操作，但他的梦里全是蔡徐坤高潮时扬起的脑袋和凸出的喉结，双唇微张，白皙的皮肤覆着一层薄薄的汗水，正和眼前的情景一摸一样。

“Justin……”蔡徐坤虚弱地唤着弟弟的名字，他想射，可是射不出什么了，最终射出了几滴精液在Justin口中。Justin含了一会儿才吞下，虽然不多，但很稠，有点蛋白粉的感觉。

“坤坤……”Justin将自己整个人贴在蔡徐坤身上，下体蹭着蔡徐坤已经软掉的阴茎，煽情的运动着。

他的内裤还没脱下，被他勃起的阴茎顶出了夸张的形状。

蔡徐坤眯着眼向Justin下身探去，颤抖着从Justin的内裤中掏出他的阴茎。

到底是精力旺盛又发育良好的小孩，尺寸和硬度都相当惊人。

蔡徐坤握着Justin的包皮有节奏的运动起来，回忆着自己自慰时敏感的地方，再有样学样的用在Justin的阴茎上。

很快小孩便舒服地轻哼起来，不由自主地在蔡徐坤手掌中做出抽插的动作。就在蔡徐坤以为对方要射精的时候，Justin却停住了。

他脱下自己的内裤掰开蔡徐坤的腿，伸手向蔡徐坤后庭摸去。

“够了Justin，不要这样。”蔡徐坤撑着胳膊坐起来，他有些惊慌地往墙角缩了缩。若是两人互相自慰还能解释为一时被欲望冲昏头脑，再进一步的接触，可就无法用简单的“兄弟情”一笔代过。

“我喜欢你，坤坤你还看不出吗？”Justin四肢按在床上，像个小狗一样蹭到蔡徐坤面前，委屈巴巴地看着他。

“我们这样是不对的——”蔡徐坤努力镇定自己颤抖的声音，想要说服对方。

“你真的觉得这样是不对的吗？”Justin反问道：“你真的相信你自己说的话吗？”

是的，我不相信，蔡徐坤想，有些绝望。

Justin没再问他，又再靠近了一些，伸出双手，怜惜地捧着蔡徐坤的下巴，抬起他的脸。

高潮的红晕还在他的脸颊未曾退去。

还有那饱满的嘴唇，也红的像樱桃一样。

“坤坤，很好吃。”Justin说，伸出舌头舔了舔他的下唇，定睛看着他。

“我想和坤坤做爱，”Justin说：“是做爱，不是随便的发泄欲望。”

“厕所右边抽屉里，有润滑液，拿过来。”蔡徐坤看着Justin的眼睛，Justin的目光清澈纯粹，他能读到他的爱恋。

于是他抬起手臂压住自己的眼睛，妥协地说。

Justin在蔡徐坤的指示下很快翻到了润滑液。用一个铁盒装着，未开封的进口润滑液和安全套都在里面放着。他有些疑惑，拆了一盒安全套拿着润滑液走到蔡徐坤面前。

“粉丝送的，当时工作人员要丢掉的，”像是知道对方的疑问似的，蔡徐坤有些尴尬地开了口：“我也不知道哪根筋抽了，就顺手从公司带回来了。”

“坤坤，”Justin翘起嘴角，牵起一丝坏笑：“注定要被我干。”

“Justin！”蔡徐坤气的羞红了脸。

“嗯？”Justin再度附身压住蔡徐坤：“哥哥好凶哦，吼我。”

“你，你都跟谁学的！”蔡徐坤气不过。

“自学成才，”Justin抽过一个枕头将它垫在蔡徐坤腰下：“我还能说更粗俗的，你想不想听？”

蔡徐坤脸还红着，猛摇头。

“哥哥喜欢我在做爱的时候叫你哥哥吗？”Justin又说，转开润滑液的盖子挤出一坨在自己的手心，向蔡徐坤的后庭摸去。

“你闭嘴……啊……”一只手指伸了进来，刚才还气势汹汹的蔡徐坤顿时有些紧张。

“哥哥，你喜欢我这么叫你的吧，”Justin一边说，一边插入第二根手指，虽然没和男人做过，但他也知道那里本不是设计给别的男人用的，需要仔细扩张和润滑才行，可不能痛到他的宝贝坤哥。

“回答我，哥哥。”Justin在蔡徐坤耳垂吹着气，手指在他的内壁中搅动着。

蔡徐坤紧闭双眼，点点头。

“哥哥，第三根手指要进来了。”Justin预告着，然后插入了第三根手指。

蔡徐坤许久没有经历过眼前的这一切，他感到后面胀胀的，不太舒服。

像是察觉到他的异样，Justin又挤了润滑液些在手上，耐心的松动着。

不一会儿，蔡徐坤彻底放松下来，他的四肢软绵绵地耷拉在床上，好像在期待最终的进入。Justin撤出手指，为自己戴上安全套。他抬起蔡徐坤的双腿，分开他的臀瓣，将自己的阴茎顶入蔡徐坤的后穴。

还是太紧了，刚推进龟头，就被弹了出来。

“哥哥，放松。”Justin安抚道，他轻柔地推进自己的生殖器，一点点送进蔡徐坤的隐秘之处，蔡徐坤最终将他的粗大全然吞下，他停了几秒让蔡徐坤适应了一会儿才敢抽动。

“我早就想这么干哥哥了，”Justin说着将蔡徐坤的腿搁在自己的肩上，大力抽插起来：“每天看着你，我都觉得自己好脏，因为我满脑子都是，像现在这样——”本是在浅浅抽插的他忽然大力插入，刺激的蔡徐坤惊叫出声。

“像现在这样操你，”Justin接着说，这一刻他已经彻底放松了自己，好像是终于实现了愿望太过欣喜，又好像是破罐子破摔不想再掩藏一般的倾吐着，精虫上脑，也顾不上自己说的是什么粗俗的话语。

“像现在这样，在你身体里，听你因为我产生快感，因为我而尖叫，呼唤我的名字。”Justin加重了撞击的频次，蔡徐坤张着嘴却叫不出声，一环环的刺激不给他缓冲的余地：“叫我！”

“Ju…Justin”蔡徐坤有气无力地喊着，声音因撞击而断断续续。

Justin喜欢听蔡徐坤这么叫他，不是黄明昊什么的，虽然那是本名，但蔡徐坤只有在生气的时候才会连名带姓的那么叫他：“黄明昊！你再皮我真不管你了！”，这时候Justin就会吐吐舌头撒撒娇，老老实实地听话不再捣乱。

平时蔡徐坤开心时就会喊他Justin，尾音会上翘的那种，听起来非常宠溺，是温柔又清脆的语调，Justin，Justin，他轻快地叫着，并不知自己这句发音能让对方意乱情迷。

“哥哥，喜欢吗，喜欢我这样操你吗？”Justin问道，身下的蔡徐坤已彻底浸泡在欲望中，可他没法再射精了，无处安放的快感全部堆积在脑中，让他无法思考，完全屈服于本能。

“喜，喜欢……”他虚弱地回答。

“哥哥，知道是谁在操你吧？”Justin又问，他看蔡徐坤闭着眼睛的样子，忽的失去了安全感。

“Justin，是Justin在操我……”蔡徐坤喃喃念着：“Justin，快，那里——啊——”

蔡徐坤已经完全失了神，像现在这般失态的状况几乎从未发生在他身上，他不喜欢被欲望支配的自己，可是现在，想到在自己身体里的是Justin，他又心甘情愿地继续沉沦。

因为是Justin，不是别人，所以莫名觉得放心。

“哥哥，我想换个姿势，可是我又想看着你的脸，”Justin说：“怎么办呢。”

蔡徐坤缓慢了睁开了眼：“那就不要换，看着我。”

“好。”Justin说。

他们很有默契地接起了吻，蔡徐坤一手扶在床上，一手勾着Justin的脖子，Justin放慢了抽插的速度，和他交换这个甜蜜的吻。

如果说刚才的接吻都是为性交做铺垫，现在这个吻，显然是满含爱意的。

Justin的唇点在蔡徐坤的眼角，吻去他方才因刺激而滑落的泪，向下，吻上他的脸颊，脸颊上的那颗痣，再向下，吻上他的唇角，再移动几厘米的距离，到达他的唇。

他的唇很厚，是整张纯净的脸唯一带有最明显肉欲特征的部分，但配在那张脸上，中和了孤冷的气氛。唱歌时他也会不自觉的嘟起唇，Justin光顾着盯他，录音时放空好几回，被经纪人哥哥骂得很惨。

都值得了，Justin想，现在终于尝到他的滋味了，太美妙了，可不能让给别人。

他一边想着一边吸住蔡徐坤的舌，他不知蔡徐坤有什么魔力，为何会如此美味，让他欲罢不能。如果他们能够一直这样缠绵下去……

他在蔡徐坤的身体里，他们合二为一，只有在这一刻，蔡徐坤才是全部属于他的，从身到心。

Justin放开蔡徐坤的唇，嘴角的银丝连接着他们的唇。

“哥哥……”Justin看着蔡徐坤的眼睛：“以后你只能为我高潮。”

语闭，他激烈抽送了几下，便瘫在蔡徐坤的怀里。

蔡徐坤紧紧抱住他的背，感受对方的阴茎在他体内射出一股股精液。

他们又拥抱了一会儿，Justin才掐着安全套拔出自己的阴茎。

“好多啊……”Justin将安全套口打了个结拿在蔡徐坤眼前晃了晃，半袋乳白色的精液搅动着。

蔡徐坤嫌弃地扭过头去不要看。

“我帮你清理一下吧，”Justin丢掉安全套，又爬回床上抱住蔡徐坤，用脑袋蹭蹭对方的手臂。

“待会儿吧，”蔡徐坤说，他还沉浸在刚才激烈性爱的余韵中，听起来有些没精打采：“休息一下。”

“好哦，坤坤说的我都听，”Justin说，声音里也有了倦意。

“那下午你要帮我一起盯他们，准时出门。”蔡徐坤揉揉他的脑袋。

“好哦，不听话就揍！”Justin挥舞了一下小拳头。

蔡徐坤轻笑起来。

蔡徐坤一笑，Justin也跟着笑。他俩就这么傻笑了一会儿，笑到最后都不知道为什么要笑了。

迷迷糊糊的，他要睡着了。今天还真的是，疯狂啊，蔡徐坤想。

在他已经快要睡着的时候，Justin挪了挪身子，像考拉一样挂在他身上，他在Justin的怀里，被他紧紧圈着，自己像是他的什么宝物一般被他抱着，死死不肯放开。

就这么样偷偷摸摸地疯狂着，也蛮有趣的不是吗。

以后的事，以后再说吧。

蔡徐坤想，这次，他是真的要睡着了。

毕竟，是Justin啊，是Justin，不是别人。

 

** FIN **

 


End file.
